Closer
by starry-nights88
Summary: Edward was looking forward to having a good time at a party, he didn't think he'd have that good of a time…
1. Part I

His weight was warm, and it was heavy, it kept him grounded as the other man's lips moved sensually against his ear. The younger's voice, barely above a whisper, filled him. It engulfed him. It penetrated him in ways that it had never before. He was mesmerized. Caught. Trapped. _Ensnared_ by the boy he had considered a friend since the ninth grade. Only now, he was beginning to think that there was just a little more than friendship between them.

"Edward?" He purred softly into his ear, nosing the bronze locks of hair just above as he spoke. "Are you listening to me?"

Edward's entire being was shaking, it felt like he wasn't really there, but the sixteen-year-old above him was all too real to be a figment of his imagination. He could hardly hear over the blood pounding in his ears, but _his_ voice was something he couldn't miss, even if he had tried. "…J-Jacob," he said, the young man's name slipping out of his lips so naturally, so easily, as though it was meant to tumble down from them.

A soft, deep hum left Jacob as his eyes slipped closed and he pushed himself away slightly to look down at the man he had trapped underneath him. "Oh, Edward…" he said in a rushing exhale, his eyes fluttering open. "I love the way you say my name," he murmured as he reached out, brushing his thumb across Edward's bottom lip.

"It's so sexy," Jacob continued softly, shifting in Edward's lap, gasping softly in surprise when their groins pressed together. The friction was hot, the heat was suffocating, but Jacob didn't stop…

…and, Edward wasn't sure he wanted him to. He was conflicted, confused by this sudden emotion overwhelming him. He had a girlfriend, and Jacob was his _best_ friend. He shouldn't be doing this, but then again, Edward should probably be stopping him too. But Jacob was leaning closer, dangerously close. Their lips were barely centimeters apart, their breath mingled, Edward could nearly _taste_ the alcohol Jacob had earlier consumed.

It looked like he meant to kiss Edward, but at the last moment-the _very_ last moment-Jacob diverted his path. Instead his lips met the skin of Edward's jawline, and Edward wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. "Do you know what I want to do to you, Edward?" He whispered roughly against the man's jaw, sharply nipping at the skin.

Jacob didn't seem perturbed when Edward didn't answer, he allowed the silence to stretch between them as his lips and teeth moved along the elder's jaw. Finally he reached Edward's ear, he abused the fleshy lobe for a moment and then continued speaking. "Well, do you?" He asked softly, his cascading breath causing a shiver to rush through Edward.

"It's alright if you don't," Jacob replied, his tone was matter factly as he nuzzled the side of Edward's head, his nose brushing across his cheek, his lips laying random little kisses upon any skin he could reach. "Because I'll tell you, Edward. I'll let you know how _badly_ I want you."

His lips found their way back to Edward's ear and, for a moment, his teeth teased and nipped at the fleshy lobe and then the hard cartilage of the outer rim. Edward tried to contain his sounds of pleasure, but it was impossible to do so. Jacob seemed to know exactly what to do to make his self control weaken.

"I want to _fuck_ you like an animal," Jacob murmured hotly against his ear, his hips slowly and wickedly undulating against Edward's. The friction was dizzying, the connection was electrifying, the pleasure was overwhelming Edward. "I want to feel you from the inside."

_I want to fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to God…_

The lyrics floated around in Edward's head and he tried to remember the song, but he could only grasp random bits of the lyrical content and an absolutely sexual beat. He didn't recall it at the time, but he'd later realize that the song Jacob was whispering in his ear was the very same one they had danced to earlier in the evening.

Edward heard Jacob's voice, but he couldn't comprehend the words as the younger's hips continued moving against his own. His cock throbbing beneath the jeans that were quickly becoming too tight, begging for freedom and release. He needed release. He _wanted_ release. And, for the first time, he realized that he wanted Jacob to bring him there.

The thought was fleeting at best; flying away when Jacob's song slowly died, and nothing but his pleasured sighs remained. His hips kept moving, harder and faster, as his lips found Edward's skin again and the elder teen realized with a sharp gasp that he was participating as well. He wasn't just receiving anymore, his hands were grasping Jacob's hips to bring him closer. His hips were bucking up into Jacob's, desperate for more contact, for more pleasure, for more _friction_.

He didn't want to stop. He _didn't_ want to stop…

"Just what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

But he had no choice, her voice was like a bucket of ice water. It sank into him, shocked him back to awareness. He figured he ought to feel the least bit ashamed of being caught in such a position with his best friend, but he could only manage disappointment. He hadn't gotten to finish.

Jacob let out a sigh, an aggravated sigh, before he pressed a chaste kiss to Edward's cheek-not paying any mind to Edward's girlfriend as he did so-and slid off of the man's lap. "I'll catch you later, Edward," he said in parting, throwing a smirk in Bella's direction as he walked back towards the party.

Edward watched him. He watched him until he disappeared into the crowd of teenagers. He wanted to call out after him and tell him to come back. He wanted to stand up and run after him. He wanted to grab him and drag him away to continue what they were doing. He wanted so many things within that single moment, and they all revolved around Jacob. He _wanted_ Jacob.

"Edward?"

His eyes snapped to his girlfriend's and he found a sigh leaving his lips. An annoyed sigh. "What, Bella?" He asked, staring up at her as she glared at him in a fury he had never seen on her. He would've said she looked beautiful in her anger, but he couldn't get his mind past Jacob. _Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

"What? _What_? How can you say that to me?" Bella growled, her voice hard and hurt as she demanded an answer. "Edward! Answer me, damnit!"

Edward pushed himself up with a sigh, momentarily glancing around for Jacob, frowning when he didn't see him before he returned his attention to Bella. "What do you want me to say?" He asked. "That I'm sorry?" He wasn't. "That it wasn't what it looked like?" It was. "That it'll never happened again?" He'd like for Bella to go again so it could.

The girl didn't look reassured or even soothed, in fact she looked all the more pissed, but Edward blamed the alcohol for his mouth and the lack of filter between it and his brain. "Even if you said all of those things…" Bella's voice was shaking, though Edward wasn't sure if it was in anger or hurt. Maybe it was even both. Who knew but Bella? "…I wouldn't believe you, Edward."

"Then don't believe me, Bella," Edward replied, getting to his feet, wobbling only slightly. He must've been more buzzed than he thought. "Because, frankly, I don't give a damn."

With that simple phrase and without so much as a backwards glance, he left her standing there with her mouth opened in shock. He wasn't worried about her. His arousal might've been cooled, but he still had this unquenchable need to find Jacob and that's exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Starry's Corner:<strong> Just dropping in to say that this could easily turn into a two-shot...but, only if I get a good demand for it. If you want it (the second part will be smutty, promise), let me know!


	2. Part II

He found himself in Edward's bedroom-the door was closed, but unlocked in the hopes that the elder teenager would soon find him here. He figured that it was only a matter of time before Edward escaped to the quiet confines of his bedroom to get away from the harpy that was Bella Swan. It was better to wait for the lion in its den, at least that way, he knew Edward would eventually come.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long. Mere minutes after he had let himself into the elder's bedroom, the door opened again. He spun around to see who was intruding (after all, there was still a party going on downstairs and you never knew where a wayward couple would get off to in the heat of the moment), but smiled when he saw Edward's surprised look.

Cleary Edward had not been expecting him, but he didn't seem to bothered to see him there, waiting for him as he recovered from his initial shock and stepped further into the room before closing the door behind him. Jacob wasn't sure, but he thought he hear the soft '_click_' of the door locking. "I didn't think I'd find you in here," Edward murmured softly as he leaned against the door.

Jacob shrugged in reply before taking a step closer to the elder teenager. "Waiting seemed like it'd be easier than hunting. I didn't think you'd mind," he replied, his lips curling into a small smirk. "Were you looking for me, Edward?" He asked, close enough to Edward to reach out and touch him, but he resisted the urge to do so.

"Yes," Edward answered quickly, so quickly perhaps that it was the reason behind the sudden flush on his face. Then his eyes flickered timidly to the floor and then back up to him. Jacob could only smile at the gently shyness. "I didn't want you to leave in the first place, but Bella…"

Jacob's expression darkened at the mention of _her_, but then the rest of the statement dawned on him and he instantly brightened. Edward hadn't wanted him to leave, he didn't want to stop at the time, so maybe he'd be willing to continue now. "I'm here now," he pointed out softly, surely as he stepped closer, not stopping until their bodies pressed together and Edward was trapped between the door and himself.

Edward didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Jacob could feel his body trembling under his own, he knew Edward's heart was fluttering against his chest in a nervous anticipation, and Jacob could feel his already erratic breathing increase. He was sure that Edward wanted it as badly as he did, and his own conviction was all the confirmation that he needed. Jacob leaned down to Edward, touching his lips to the elder teenager's.

The kiss was simply, almost sweet, giving Edward the chance to pull away if Jacob had miscalculated and this wasn't something that Edward actually wanted. But the elder teenager didn't pull away, admittedly he was a little hesitant at first, but after a moment he started to return the kiss. For awhile, Jacob kept the kiss innocent, but soon he couldn't resist the temptation to part Edward's lips and taste what laid beyond them.

The elder man stiffened in his arms, but just mere moments later Edward relaxed with a pleased groan. Their tongues danced together, brushing against and caressing each other, and soon the kiss grew more frantic. More passionate. More _desperate_. He wanted more, he needed more…

He just hoped that Edward was on the same page as him.

Jacob's hands grasped at Edward's shirt, the fabric clenched in his palms as he held onto it before he started to tug it upwards, dragging it out of the hem of Edward's pants. Once the tail of the shirt was free, Jacob's hands immediately slipped up underneath the garment, touching the newly exposed skin of the elder teen's abdomen.

Edward's entire body shook and shivered at his ministrations, but he didn't push him away, he made no moves to stop Jacob. In fact, he arched into the touch, encouraging Jacob to continue touching him. The younger's finger tips skated across the smooth, pale flesh while moving upwards, tracing every rise and fall of Edward's chest before his fingers happened across the other man's nipples.

The kiss was broken with a loud, sharp gasp of surprise. "Is this okay?" Jacob asked quickly, looking down at the bronze haired man as his hands slowed to a stop. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Edward replied just as quickly as Jacob had spoken, his voice holding a certain conviction to it. "_Hell_ no!"

Jacob was pleasantly surprised, but before he got the chance to continue, Edward decided to take matters into his own hands…

_Literally_.

* * *

><p>One moment, Edward was pressed against his bedroom door with Jacob hot and heavy on him; touching, teasing, and driving him crazy…<p>

…and then the next moment, Edward had Jacob pinned across his bed, the younger teen staring up at him with wide brown eyes that were darkened by lust. Edward wanted to touch, tease, and drive _him_ crazy for a change.

"Edward?" Jacob murmured, his tone tinged with question as he arched his hips upwards, as if reminding the elder man that he was hard and desperate for contact. The slight friction from the simple action was enough to snap Edward from his thoughts, it was enough to push the man into acting upon the desire they both felt.

Edward leaned down and captured the younger man's lips-the kiss was deep and passionate, laced with an underlying promise of more. There was this overwhelming _feeling_ hanging over them, one that was both heavy and freeing. It had a sense of desperation to it, though there was no rush in their movements because there would be no interruptions this time. He didn't know where they'd end up or how far they'd go tonight, but Edward knew that he didn't want to stop.

At least Edward didn't intend on stopping and he was sure Jacob didn't want to either. After a moment, a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever, Edward broke the kiss. He say back up and looked down at the man trapped between his thighs. Jacob's eyebrow arched high and Edward's lips curled into a smirk as his hands came to rest on the hem of his own shirt.

Their intense gaze was only broken when Edward pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. After the first piece of clothing fell victim to their shared passion, the rest followed easily and quickly until both men were laying naked against each other-panting heavily while their fingers rushed to touch every reachable inch of exposed skin. Each touch was reverent, and done with a strong sense of awe and rightness. It was as though they were meant to be together, that they _belonged_ together.

The thought was fleeting at best because, right at that moment, Jacob rolled his hips against his; the friction reminding Edward that he was still aroused beyond belief and needed release as badly as Jacob. The young man did not stop moving his hips, he kept undulating them against Edward's as his hands came to rest on Edward's waist. "Come on, Edward…" Jacob murmured huskily as he caressed the elder's hips. "…move for me."

Edward didn't need to be asked twice. The need to move was nearly overwhelming as he gave into Jacob's request and moved his hips against the younger man's. He watched, hypnotized, as Jacob's lips parted and his eyes closed. He moaned lowly and arched his body into Edward's.

"_Yes_," Jacob groaned in pleasure, his fingers digging into the skin of Edward's hips before he bucked up into the body above him. "Just like that, Edward. _Just_ like that…" he moaned in encouragement, his words not falling on deaf ears.

Jacob's words egged him on, Edward _wanted_ to please the younger man. He wanted it just as badly as he wanted the pleasure himself. He movements became faster before he reached in between them, his hand wrapping around their erections to add more friction.

"Fuck, Edward!" Jacob growled, his body trembling underneath Edward's. The elder man watched as Jacob slowly lost control at his hand, his lips curling into a slow smirk as Jacob unraveled beneath him. He liked having his control over Jacob, he liked knowing he could affect him like this, and he liked…

"Don't look so smug!" The younger man scolded, his hand falling sharply and quickly on Edward's ass. The suddenness making Edward jump and cry out, though it wasn't necessarily from the pain, in fact, it only served to heighten his pleasure. A fact that Jacob seemed to pick up on almost immediately. "You _liked_ that, didn't you?" Jacob asked, his lips curling into a devious grin as he swatted Edward's ass for a second time.

A gasp of surprise left Edward's lips and Jacob smiled, the curve of his lips still suggesting something wicked, but it wasn't something Edward picked up on as Jacob's hands began to caress and massage his ass cheeks. The elder teenager moved with Jacob, following the movements of his hands, rising and falling with them.

The friction was building and soon he was teetering on the edge, he was losing himself to the feelings Jacob provoked within him and all too soon it'd be over. All too soon they'd reach their completion and it'd be done. It was a sobering thought when one wanted the feeling to last forever.

But Edward understood that nothing could last forever, but some things could be repeated and mimicked. He hoped beyond hoped that this would not be the last time. He hoped that this wasn't some drunken foray into the unknown for Jacob. He hoped…that whatever it was between them, whatever it was that was growing…would last forever.

Suddenly, it crested. The feeling happened upon him like a wildfire, burning him from the inside out. His body shook, almost in an uncontrolled fashion, as Jacob held him and helped him through his sudden orgasm. Then, just moments later, Edward watched as the younger's lips parted and he cried out with the arrival of his own release. Again he found himself basking in the glory of realizing that _he_ did that to Jacob…and, with any luck, he'd do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Starry's Corner:<strong> Part II, as promised. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had a little trouble with the smut. I decided to forgo a full blown smut scene because it just didn't feel right for the story.


End file.
